


【bridflash】罪恶之夜

by enka_1206



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/pseuds/enka_1206
Summary: Wally撞破dick和bruce的地下恋情之后，愤怒的Wally对dick做出了惩罚。





	【bridflash】罪恶之夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aswhenmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswhenmos/gifts).



> 此文为和aswhenmos太太的连文。欢迎大家去太太的ao3主页找《Wally的心脏病要犯了》阅读。这个是本文的前文。  
> 太太虽然跟我科普了很多漫画里的鸟闪和Wally大可爱，但是我依旧把鸟闪两人写的非常无敌巨ooc_(:з」∠)_希望大家骂我的时候能收下留情。

nightwing蹲在一座废弃烂尾楼房的栏杆上，刚才捣毁了一股毒品交易，现在可以算休息也可以算观察环境。

感觉今晚比平时宁静，nightwing觉得今天可以比以往早收工了。

他向后跳下，转身准备回自己的安全屋，结果就看见穿着制服的好友Wally。

“！flash！你怎么在…怎么突然来布鲁德海文了，怎么也不通知我一声？”

Wally半身隐藏在黑暗里让人看不真切，他只是沉默着，看上去很有些奇怪，nightwing皱了皱眉头。

“Wally，你想要去我的安全屋里聊聊天嘛？我冰箱里应该还有些吃的。”nightwing再次出声邀请道。

“不了，”Wally终于出声，他向前踏出一步，楼外昏黄的灯光打在他的脸上，nightwing终于看清Wally的脸。

他看上去有些不对劲，dick想，这些日子发生了太多事情，Wally需要我的帮助。

“hey，Wally，是发生了什么事了吗？你可以跟我说的，我们现在先回我的安全屋里去好吗？你也许需要一杯热牛奶。”

dick也向前靠近Wally，他的手搭在Wally的肩膀上，就算戴着面具他脸上担忧的神色还是那么清晰可见。

Wally突然不知道该说什么，他有些愣愣的看了看搭在自己肩膀上的手，又看向dick。喉结上下滚动，面具之下的那张脸他已经看过无数回了，他们在很小的时候就相识了。他们知根知底，对方的秘密身份家庭信息都互相知道。

但是………为什么dick没有一开始就告诉他那件事……？

想起那天所看见的事，Wally感觉又恢复了点力气，他握紧拳头，想是鼓足勇气一般，深吸一口气之后开口了。

“你那天，和batman去了科罗纳多做了什么。”

dick没想到Wally居然会说起那次他和bruce旅行的事，他先是愣了一下，又很快恢复，“怎么了？我和Batman去科罗纳多出差啊？你怎么会……”

“那个别墅！那个别墅里发生的事你有要解释的吗！”

“什、什么……”dick一辆难以置信。

“我看见了…我全都看见了…为什么，为什么你会和batman做那种事…”

Wally泫然欲泣，dick处在震惊之中反而忽视了Wally悲伤带泪的目光。

不过他很快就反应了过来，他明白了事情的缘由和为什么Wally为什么会变得如此反常和古怪。

“没有为什么，虽然被你看见了我也有些难堪，但是那不是你应该多关注的事，Wally。”

Wally闻言撇头，不再去看dick。

dick双手叉腰摇摇头长叹一口气，他看向故意撇头不看他的好友，“没想到你居然是为了这种事跑到布鲁德海文，Wally，你需要好好休息一下，过几天我会去找你的，现在你快点回家吧。”

Wally闻言立刻看向dick，“是不是因为你一直用他的钱来帮我所以你被他威胁了？”

“ wait what…？No no ，Wally，事情根本不是你想的那样的，我和他是互相喜欢的……”dick感到无奈和好笑。

而Wally 似乎没有察觉dick的神色而是自顾自的继续说下去，“他是你的养父！为什么你会和他在一起！你有没有考虑过tim和damian…对，他都有那么大的孩子了，还有红头罩这些…你以前明明…”

“Wally！你冷静点！”

Wally被dick大声吼住，他不再说一些奇怪的话，只是呆呆的看着dick。

“那无论怎么说也是我们的家内事，就算我们是亲友你也无权干涉我的恋情。”dick转身背对Wally，看得出他有些恼怒，“你需要冷静，过几天我会去你的城市找你。你现在赶紧回去吧。”

dick准备离开，但是Wally直接从后面跑过来紧紧抱住了他。

“不！你一定是要去找Batman，你一定是去找那个男人，然后你们又要在床上厮混对不对？我不会让你走的…我不会让你走的！”

Wally越抱越紧，力度大到甚至让dick难受了起来，嘴上还一直不停的呢喃着。

dick难受极了，想要离开Wally的怀抱，但还是没有选择挣扎，“Wally！你在说什么啊！你快松手！”

“不，我不会让你走的…你走了肯定又是回到Batman的身边，为什么……为什么…他可是你法律上的父亲…”

Wally还在发疯似的说些奇怪的话，dick开始感到慌张，因为在这种情况下Wally真的会控制不了自己的力量。

“hey！Wally，你冷静点。事情没有你想象的那么糟糕，我们需要冷静的谈一谈，真的……”

“不，我不会让你离开我的。”

“不会的！我不会离开你的，我只是想和你一起去我的安全屋罢了。”dick挣扎的喊道。

Wally闻言乖巧的放开了dick，不再被禁锢的感觉让dick松了一口气，他转过身看向Wally。

Wally就像是被丢弃在路边被淋得湿漉漉的红毛绿眼睛的金色寻回犬一样，看着可怜无助又可爱。

看着这样的Wally，dick又不舍得责备他了。他靠近Wally给了他一个温暖的拥抱。  
“一切都会好起来的，兄弟，我会一直在你身边的。”

Wally只是神色委屈的看着肮脏的地板，并没有回抱，只是轻声问道，“你能保证吗？”

dick起身看他，“我能保证。”

“其实我一直在想最近发生的事…”Wally的眼神让人心碎，“我为什么会存在这个世界上……这个世界上之前都没有我的痕迹……我甚至在想你的记忆其实是….所有都是假的，只是为了不让我伤心……”

dick紧锁眉头看上去担忧极了，“不，Wally，不是那样的，这不是你的错……是我的错……我们相识这么多年，是我忘记了你，是我把你弄丢了，我居然把你忘记了…我很抱歉……但是你不应该再责备自己或者再去想那些事了，一切都会好起来的。”他再次抱住了Wally，他的体温透过紧身制服传达给了Wally，传来真实的温暖。

Wally终于也不再是那么无动于衷，他终于伸手缓缓抱住了他最好的朋友，紧紧的抱着dick。因为身高差，Wally低头把下巴靠在dick的肩膀上。

从Wally的视线来看可以看到dick的背肌到脚跟，因为紧身服一览无余的健美身材现在就在Wally怀里，即使是现在，这具肉体也充满了力量的美感。

Wally的手顺着肌肉逐渐下滑，来到那精细柔韧的腰部，Wally的视线落在dick远近闻名的翘臀上，目光一暗。

“dick……我想知道，你们什么时候就在一起的。”

dick从Wally怀里退出和他四目相对，他看上去有点难以启齿，“其实我…在罗宾时期就喜欢B了，是我先告的白。”

话音刚落，Wally的脸上似乎没有什么变化，他的目光深处里的神色让人琢磨不清。他之前一直以为dick是被Batman威胁在一起的，但是他居然……从罗宾时候就开始喜欢他了吗？那不就是和自己认识以后的事吗……

Wally一下子推开了dick，dick不明所以的被他的力道推的退后好几步，他的脸上充满了疑惑。

“Wally……？”

dick小心翼翼的出声询问，他对现在Wally的情况感到十分担忧和不解。

而Wally变回了一开始那副让人看不真切的模样，但他其实已经听不见任何声音了，他可以看见dick关切担忧的脸庞，可他再也听不见外界的任何声音，他的脑海已经被杂音包围。他的脑海里自动涌出了许多罗宾和闪电小子一起出任务时的场景，一起嬉笑的场景，一起玩耍一起受伤一起挨骂一起吃零食一起过夜一起成长一起………

Wally感觉他从dick身上和这个世界第一次有了一点联系，又感觉这个世界充满了欺骗让他漂浮不定。

Wally捂着耳朵难受的弯起了腰，他也听不见自己的尖叫呐喊，脑海里的杂音变成了罗宾的声音，全部都是叫他名字的声音。

“Kid Flash……”

“Wally……”

“The Flash…”

“Friend…”

“No！！！！！”Wally大声吼叫，脑海里dick的声音逐渐从青涩变得成熟，这些变化让Wally更加折磨更加痛苦。

dick立刻冲上去抱住逐渐崩溃的Wally，他看见Wally的美丽的绿眼睛里布满了泪水，神色接近崩溃，还有那一脸的难以置信。

“Wally！Wally！你清醒一点，我现在就带你去正义联盟找午夜神医！你坚持住…！”

dick将Wally的手臂搭在肩膀上，准备扶着Wally准备联络正义联盟。

Wally却不愿起来一般丝毫不动，他靠在dick怀里，犹如呢喃一般，一直在说着“为什么…为什么……”

“你还好吗？我立刻联络他们，你再坚持一会儿。”单手操作让dick有点难以使用通讯设备，而且专心联络的dick丝毫没有注意到Wally早已目光直直的看着他，那目光里充满可怕的疯狂。

Wally直接打掉联络装备，在dick一脸惊讶的同时反手掐住dick的脖子将他推到废旧的墙上。

“谎言！全都是谎言！你们用谎言铸造了我！我根本就不应该存在这个世上。”

Wally一点都没有心软，毫无防备的dick被他强有力的手臂掐的呼吸困难。他一脸痛苦，似乎已经看清Wally心中所想，dick艰难的说道：“Wally…I am sorry……”

Wally闻言却更加狂暴，dick已经被他微微抬起，空气越来越少，dick逐渐窒息。

“你给我住口！你这个Batman的婊子！给我住口！！”Wally发疯一样的怒吼，他已经不再是dick从小就认识的亲友了，“Batman的婊子……你不是就喜欢Batman么？那你告诉我你喜欢他什么？？？”

Wally粗暴的单手撕开dick身上的夜翼制服，特殊材料制作而成的制服仿佛是最廉洁的布料一样随着Wally的动作一片又一片的落在地上。

红艳艳的奶头，漂亮的腹肌，强壮的手臂，健美的大腿；dick充满伤痕的肉体逐渐暴露，布料却又破破烂烂的挂在身上，在这种时刻里看上去居然也色情万分。

Wally放开即将窒息而亡的dick将他困在自己的怀里。dick终于能够无力的呼吸，他咳嗽个不停。dick已经没有力气支撑身体去做呼吸以外的动作了。

———甚至是反抗和逃脱。

Wally把因为窒息而意识模糊的dick狠狠压在破旧的墙壁上撕开胯部的制服。

撕裂的声音让人心惊肉跳，而dick却连心惊肉跳的意识都不再拥有。他才刚从死神的手里逃脱，整个人都陷在死里逃生的微弱喜悦中，对接下来的噩梦丝毫没有察觉。

等dick情况转好，察觉情况不对时，Wally已经把半硬的阴茎撸硬了，火热的气息让dick倍感不适。

Wally趁着dick不注意一下子低头吻了下去，再次夺走他的空气。舌头粗鲁的侵略了dick的口腔，dick的舌头无力的随着Wally翻滚玩弄。对方不断送过来的口水让dick来不及吞咽直到被呛到。

Wally终于放开dick让他能再次呼吸，他抱起dick的双腿让肉穴对准阴茎。现在滚烫硬挺的肉棒就在肉穴穴口徘徊，陌生的阴茎让dick开始了强烈的挣扎。

“Wally……你要做什么…快放开我啊！你住手…”

Wally嗤笑出声，面具下的绿眼睛让dick陌生的可怕，“你接下会很舒服的，Rob，会舒服到让你眼中只存在我一人…”

Wally挺着腰，对准肉穴缓慢又坚定了顶入破开，摩蹭着肠道逐渐深入。

“不、不、不Wally，求求你快放开我……唔嗯……你不应该这样…”肉穴被破开的感觉是如此的美妙，却又如此的背德，dick想要直接反抗Wally这犹如强奸的行为，可为时已晚。

“啊嗯………！”

Wally已经完全进入了dick的体内，饱满的龟头顶在了深处底部。他的胯部和dick的翘臀紧密贴合，就像一直如此一样。

肉穴早已习惯吞咽巨物，就算突然被Wally整根插入，也毫不困难的接纳。但是这满满当当的感觉，还是让dick感觉被撑到，让他有点难受。不过乖顺贪吃的肉穴还是让Wally进入的非常顺利，现在已经讨好般的在吸吮肉棒。

Wally开始入侵。两人的下半身做着最亲密的事，上半身也有如连体婴一般互相紧密贴合。Wally压在dick身上，从后面看上去要不是dick的两条腿张开搭在Wally的手臂上，dick就会被Wally完全遮住。

Wally贴近迪克的耳朵犹如最亲密的情人一样对他呢喃，“你说不应该怎样？不应该和Batman的婊子上床还是不应该强奸我最好的朋友？”

“Wally…你会毁了全部…”dick艰难的吐出这几个词，接着就被Wally狂乱的抽插顶的说不出话，Wally毫无章法的顶弄让dick着迷又难受。

“是你们毁了我。”Wally吐出的话语是那么冷漠无情与残酷，下身却犹如最温柔又是最狂暴的情人一样顶弄抽插，两人相接之处却传来阵阵淫靡的水声，几乎让dick羞愤而死。

逐渐得到快感的dick却也控制不住的深陷情欲，“唔、嗯…嗯……哈嗯……”

dick的长腿在Wally的身后随着顶弄无助的摇摆着，被Wally困在墙壁之间到dick根本逃脱不了Wally给予的快感。如果被人看见布鲁德海文的守护神被闪电侠压着无情的操干，那么他的名誉就会被毁的一塌涂地，再无翻身的可能。

Wally已经不会再顾虑那么多，他压在dick的身上，脑袋拱在dick颈脖间探索舔吮，留下暧昧的痕迹，似乎在宣称这是自己的所有物。

Dick还有理智，他明白要是暴露了两人都有危险，他已经开始压抑着自己因为Wally的操干而发出的呻吟，但是难耐又隐忍的喘息依旧在Wally耳畔勾引着他。

淫液从两人结合的地方落下滴在地板上留下痕迹，肉穴的褶皱都被Wally粗壮的肉棒撑开。与bruce截然不同的做爱方式处处提醒着dick他背叛了bruce。

Wally吻上dick的脸颊，犹如幼犬般舔弄。舌头滑上高挺的鼻梁，轻咬可爱的鼻头。碍事的面具被Wally拿下，dick漂亮的脸蛋毫无遮掩的暴露在了Wally面前。

“为什么我以前没有发现你长的这么漂亮呢dick……”舌头滑上眼睛，Wally的话说的含糊不清，dick害怕的闭着眼睛，因为害怕暴露，所有淫靡的呻吟都变成了呜咽，却不知这样更像让人欺负。

“Wally，求求你……唔嗯……快住手……太过了……”dick的的背随着Wally抽插的节奏蹭在墙上，磨的他很痛，明明是可以忍耐的程度却因为快感被放大又被快感吞噬。

Wally还是自顾自的舔舐着dick的脸颊，留下晶莹的痕迹，他正在全身心的品尝dick。唇逐渐靠近唇，Wally再次吻住dick，他温柔的在dick嘴里探索，轻缓的舔弄着dick的舌头。

dick从来没有被这样吻过，bruce专横又霸道，每次他都会被bruce吻到快要窒息，接着上下的快感就会带着他沉溺欲海。他还从来没有遇到过这样温柔缠绵又色情的吻，他忍不住回应Wally，挑逗 Wally。

Wally自然察觉到dick的回应，他让dick夹着自己的腰，双手从奶头摸到细腰再到那远近闻名的翘臀，极佳的触感让Wally玩心大起。他挤压着肉臀再掰开肉臀，肉穴也随着臀瓣的动作挤压着Wally的肉棒。

Wally放开dick，两人都有些喘气，dick还有些懵懵的把舌头吐在外面，眼里好像迷了一层雾，布满情欲。

“Rob……你里面好舒服……怎么这么会咬？果然是和Batman做多了吗？他都是怎么玩你的？Z”Wally狠狠拍了下dick的肉臀，dick忍不住发出一声呻吟。他并没有回答Wally的问题，只是难堪的闭上眼不再看Wally。

Wally眉头一皱，将插在肉穴里的阴茎拔出，粘腻的呻吟再次被dick捂在嘴里。接着dick就被Wally放下踩在肮脏的地上，dick的腰软的不像样子，如果不是wally扶着他他就会顺着墙壁滑下去。

dick不明白Wally要做什么，他被Wally翻了个身，坚硬炙热的肉棒搭在他的臀缝上，Wally扶着自己的肉棒，磨蹭着肉穴，时而将饱满的龟头顶入肉穴，时而让龟头磨蹭着肉穴穴口发出淫靡的水声。

dick被Wally玩弄的腿根颤抖不已，前面的阴茎也不停都吐出淫液。Wally趴在dick身后，轻咬耳垂，“Rob，想要我进去么？”

dick丰满的臀部夹着Wally的肉棒，Wally上下轻微顶弄，享受着柔软肉臀的服侍。dick依旧没有回答，Wally心中火气更大，他握上dick硬的不行的肉棒，快速震动起来。

“啊啊啊！Wally快停下！快停下！！！”高速的震动犹如性爱玩具一样刺激着dick，Wally坏心眼的握住最敏感的龟头。dick被刺激的一下子就失了声，纤长的颈脖高高仰起犹如绝唱的天鹅。前端也不断射出浓白的精液，落在落破的墙壁上。

“Wally，我受不了了，快住手……呜嗯……啊啊啊！”

dick已经不顾是否会暴露身份的大叫出声，前端太过刺激直接让他跳过不应期再次射了出来。接二连三持续不断的刺激快感让dick发疯，泪水不自主的涌出落下，dick想要抑制自己的哭腔，抓住Wally的手停止让他震动。

Wally最终还是放开了dick可怜的阴茎，连续两次痛快可怖的高潮让dick再也站立不住。Wally在他顺着墙滑下来之前就捞住了他。

“你和Batman做了这么多次还承受不了这个吗？”Wally没有放过这次嘲讽的机会，而dick只是在啜泣并没有理他。

刚刚把dick欺负的狠狠的心理快感现在又消失不见，Wally无名火起。他卡着dick的腰把他拉了过来，他甚至稍微把dick提了起来，dick扶着墙，重心点全靠Wally的手来支撑身体。粗壮的肉棒蹭上肉穴。而Wally的手狠狠掐着dick的腰让dick根本无处躲藏，因为前端刚才过多的快感让dick有些颤抖，他只能扭着屁股想要快点逃离Wally。

然而他是不可能成功的，Wally掐着dick腰的手纹丝不动，敏感的前端埋入肉穴里，极好的视力可以看见一些淫液被挤了出来，Wally用龟头轻轻操着dick，存在感极强快感却是犹如隔靴搔痒般让人想要更多。视觉上的刺激让Wally好受很多。

“为什么不说话？我说错了么？dick，你回答我啊！”

“不要再说了……呜，要进来就快点进来…”

阴茎浑圆的头部被Wally恶劣的在穴口搅弄，就是不肯深入“你要求真不少？不好好回答我还想我听你话？dick，你什么时候变成这样任性的坏孩子了？你明明一直都是蝙蝠家最乖的那个罗宾鸟，不是吗？”

肉穴极度欲求不满，饥渴的嘬着龟头，dick因为疯狂的快感现在整个人都觉得委屈极了，他突然不明白为什么自己要被好友这样对待。他下意识的拒绝回答Wally的问题但是又不知道该如何表达后穴的欲求不满，急的悄悄流泪。

Wally当然不打算就这么轻易放过dick，他不为所动地掐着dick的腰，像是在使用玩具一样让dick的后穴磨着自己的龟头。

“dick，你到底想要我做什么？”Wally的声音从身后传来，dick当然想要快点让Wally 进来然后让他赶紧射。

但是现在这个姿势dick非常被动，他只能等着Wally大发慈悲的肏他，什么都做不了，只能被Wally提着，连同着欲望也被提着。

“但是你只要说出来的话，我就会满足你。”

Wally 的声音再次在背后响起，充满诱惑，dick忍不住回头看他，“Wally……快点进来……我想要你肏进来……啊…就是这样……啊呜…嗯…”

Wally终于如愿以偿的再次破开肉穴肏进了里面。他提着dick的胯将dick按在肉棒上，次次狠狠肏入后退到只剩下浑圆龟头在穴里接着再粗暴蹭过肉穴肏到最深处。

dick的手撑在墙上才能让自己不被Wally顶的撞到。Wally次次深入深出让前段又止不住的流水，即使刚刚射过两次dick也想再抚弄自己的阴茎。但是他做不到。

“Wally……呜唔…Wally……摸摸我……求求你……”dick被Wally顶弄的口齿不清，Wally很乐意为dick排忧解难，所以他伸手摸向dick的奶子，并且用了震动模式。

“呜唔唔，Wally…”

奶头被剧烈震动着，丝丝痛感穿来，Wally的手边震动边玩弄着奶子。dick的奶头被拇指拉起，揉捏着。

dick像要阻止Wally恶劣的玩弄，但是他又必须扶着墙，dick无助又泪汪汪的转头看着Wally。Wally被dick清澈美丽的蓝眼睛撩的不行，干脆把dick放下，覆身吻住了他。

粘腻的水声，dick小声的在间隙中喘气，Wally停止震动将dick扶起让他靠在自己宽阔的胸膛上。

银丝被扯断，两人分开，dick靠在Wally的肩膀上，承受着Wally凶猛的撞击，粘腻甜蜜的声音不断从dick口中吐出，Wally在dick的颈脖处留下点点红痕。

Wally的大手从dick精瘦的腰向下抚摸，摸过人鱼线来到可怜巴巴的阴茎。dick害怕的抖了抖，想要阻止Wally，但是Wally直接掰起大腿根，向上抬起。

虎口卡着膝窝，Wally几乎把dick的腿弄成直线，dick不得不单脚站立。如果他还有印象的话，这就是上次他和bruce在科罗拉多时的姿势。

有印象的dick觉得羞耻又难堪。

“上次他用这个姿势在你体内射了吗？”Wally吐出残酷的词语，却又温柔的啄吻着dick湿漉漉的脸颊。“还是他后入你的时候射在你体内？”

“你总是不回答我，dick。”Wally 说。dick的手向后揽着Wally，他又开始小声哭泣，仿佛不是一位身经百战的超级英雄，Wally一手架着dick的腿，一手摸着他的小腹，“上次这里都被玩具顶出形状了，舒服吗？”

dick摇头，竭力压抑着哭声，Wally侧头舔走他的泪水，“我这次用着这个姿势射在里面好不好。”

dick转头用嘴堵住了Wally，两人的舌头再次纠缠在一起。粗壮的肉棒依旧在狠狠顶弄着，肉洞里流出来的淫液早已将Wally的胯弄湿，还一点都不知羞耻到吸吮着。

Wally粗暴的顶弄着，抚摸着小腹的手也伸向dick的阴茎温柔的抚弄着，似乎是想和他一起射。他随着抽插的频率撸动着，dick的手覆在wally的手背上，似乎在害怕Wally又用极速来玩弄他可怜的阴茎。但Wally已经对那种玩法不感兴趣了，他只是反握住dick的手来撸动dick自己的阴茎。

dick被Wally吻的满脸潮红，他瞳孔涣散痴痴的和Wally对视着。Wally爱怜的又亲了一下他的嘴巴，“我们一起射好吗？”

dick呆呆的点了下头，Wally再次吻上dick，下身和手都加快了速度，dick的淫乱叫声都被Wally堵住，就这样抽插顶弄了几十下之后Wally终于在dick的湿热柔软的肉穴里射出热乎乎的精液。

dick的阴茎也再次射出已经开始稀薄的精液，落在破败的墙上。dick完全瘫软再Wally怀里了。

“噢，dick，你里面太舒服了…”Wally拔出他几乎是冒着热气的粗壮肉棒。浓稠的白色液体控制不住的从熟红的肉穴口滴落。

“但是我才一次，还不够……你在帮帮我好吗……”Wally讨好般的用他高挺的鼻子蹭着dick的脸颊。

穿着破破烂烂的nightwing制服的dick跪在肮脏的地上温顺的舔舐着Wally湿漉漉的阴茎。粉嫩的舌头乖巧的舔弄着马眼，将上面的液体舔去吞入，Wally轻轻顶弄着，dick将整个龟头含住，舌头摩挲着冠状沟，轻轻吮吸着。

Wally因为dick娴熟的技巧而忍不住小声呻吟，他的五指穿梭在dick漂亮的黑发里。dick乖巧的随Wally摆弄，他的舌头忙个不停，一直在服侍着可怖的阴茎。

dick张开嘴，饱满滴龟头搭在舌头上，dick放开敏感的龟头，伸出舌头舔弄整个柱身。舌尖甚至吸吮着双卵，让整个阴茎搭在自己漂亮的脸蛋上。Wally心动不已。

粉嫩的舌头配上自己紫黑的肉棒，这视觉冲击简直让Wally血脉膨胀，他粗鲁的揪起dick的黑发，粗暴的将他按在胯下，让他吞下整个阴茎。在这一瞬间内突然被深喉滴dick下意识的反胃干呕，但是Wally却依然不为所动，甚至开始抽插。

dick想要把Wally推开，但是他无能为力，Wally舒爽不已，“嗯啊……rob…你技术这么好，是因为他吗……”

dick唔咽不已，想要挣脱Wally粗鲁的行为。而Wally已经被快感控制了头脑，丝毫不在意dick的感受。

在dick感觉快要窒息的时候Wally突然的一下抽出滚烫的肉棒一下子射在了dick的脸蛋上。头发眼睛鼻头嘴巴都被淋上白色的精液。dick呛得不行，身子又累，差点连跪地跪不住。

Wally飞快将dick抱起他甚至已经整理好了自己的衣服。他在没有沾上精液的地方亲了一口，“dick，你太棒了……让我们回家吧。”

已经累极的dick根本反应不出Wally口中的“家”指的是什么地方，也不知道他和Wally回家之后他是否会迎来新的一轮性爱。

dick只想洗个澡睡觉，他已经半睡过去了，靠在Wally的肩头，犹如睡美人一般。Wally抱稳dick之后几秒内就跑出几公里之外。他的目标是Barry叔叔家，而且他根本没有想过他带着这样的dick回家之后会迎来什么样的Barry之怒。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> aswhenmos太太还会为本文写个Barry X Wally的cp向文，请大家去给太太打 call！


End file.
